1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structures design device and method, a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing a program, a structure forming apparatus, and a structure manufacturing method, and in particular, a technique for modeling an object of a luminal structure using a three-dimensional printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional printer that models a three-dimensional structure by laminating a composition material is known. Since a three-dimensional printer may not be able to laminate a composition material depending on the inclination angle of a structure to be modeled or the like, a support structures for supporting the composition material is required. JP2010-538882A, JP1997-169056A (JP-H09-169056A), and JP2014-533617A disclose a technique for designing a support structures.